Des enfants pas comme les autres
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Et si certaines personnes seraient "particulières"? Si "particulières" qu'elles doivent faire attention à ne pas dévoiler leur particularité aux yeux de tous? Et si parmi ces personnes quatre d'entre elles le seraient? Qu'est-ce qui les rend si uniques?
1. Chapter 1

Des enfants pas comme les autres

Source: Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre: UA + Family + Romance + MPREG

Couples: A deviner!

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de Beyblade Métal Fusion ne m'appartiennent pas! Seuls quelques OC sont à moi!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage principal!

°Les phrases en gras sont le fait que le personnage principal et un autre personnage parlent une autre langue!

Résumé: Et si certaines personnes seraient "particulières"? Si "particulières" qu'elles doivent faire attention à ne pas dévoiler leur particularité aux yeux de tous? Et si parmi ces personnes quatre d'entre elles le seraient? Qu'est-ce qui les rend si uniques?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Après deux tentatives et deux échecs, je suis plus que heureuse de vous annoncer que, cette fois-ci, je souhaite terminer cette fiction (qui autrefois s'appelait « L'enfant sans père »)! Pour mes premières lectrices, quelques petites choses vont changer...A vous de découvrir quoi! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Je ne suis pas une fusée dans la réalisation de mes fictions! Il est dont INUTILE de m'écrire des reviews-presseusses, ça ne m'aidera pas! Mes mots vous paraitront durs, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je tiens à être honnête envers vous tous, lectrices et lecteurs, afin que vous puissiez comprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de mettre la pression aux auteurs de fictions! En vous remerciant de votre compréhension!**

Chapitre 1

 _Je m'appelle Tsubasa Otori, j'ai 20 ans et suis le plus heureux des hommes. Aujourd'hui est le jour le plus important et le plus angoissant de toute mon existence: Je vais me marier!_

 _Loin d'être narcissique, j'observe mon reflet avec minutie afin d'être sûr d'avoir respecté à la lettre les coutumes de la famille de mon père pendant que Hiroko brosse mes cheveux tout en fredonnant la berceuse de notre enfance:_

 _°La couleur blanche de mon costume: Check._

 _°Posséder un objet ancien: Check._

 _À mon cou pend une pièce de monnaie. Pour des yeux extérieurs elle apparaît comme vieille, moche, sans valeur, que je devrais jeter, mais jamais je n'accomplirais un tel acte. Cette pièce fait partie de la famille de ma défunte mère. Elle est la preuve que de rien on peut devenir quelqu'un._

 _°Posséder un objet neuf: Check._

 _Mon poignet droit est orné d'un fin bracelet en argent où en son centre repose un saphir bleu. Un cadeau de mon père._

 _Jetant un coup d'œil à ma jumelle, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire: Ce jour n'est pas uniquement le jour où je me marie car il est aussi celui où Hiroko va s'unir avec l'homme qu'elle aime._

 _Dans sa tenue de mariée, ma jumelle est magnifique. Elle est vêtue d'une robe bustier blanche, elle porte à son cou et à ses oreilles des émeraudes qui proviennent de la famille de notre père. Contrairement aux autres filles de son âge, Hiroko déteste se maquiller car elle aime rester naturelle._

 _D'ailleurs on frappe à la porte, d'une même voix Hiroko et moi donnons notre accord._

 _La porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années a la peau brune, au regard gris et aux cheveux courts et du même argenté que ceux de ma sœur et des miens. Cet homme se prénomme Akram* Blaze. Il s'agit de notre père._

-Vous êtes magnifiques, les enfants. sourit-il.

 _Nous retournant Hiroko et moi courons vers notre père qui nous serre contre lui avec force et tendresse. Je n'ai pas besoin de consulter ma sœur du regard car je sais ce qu'elle ressent._

 _En ce jour spécial, si nous sommes heureux, une part de tristesse demeure en nos cœurs: L'absence de Maman et de Grand-mère._

 _Je m'appelle Tsubasa Otori et je vais vous conter mon histoire._

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous penser de ce premier chapitre? Vous a-t-il plut? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!  
**

*Prénom arabe qui signifie ''Le plus généreux''


	2. Ma famille

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour vos reviws ayant accueilli le premier chapitre! J'espère que le second vous plaira tout autant!  
**

Chapitre 2: Ma famille

 _Ma mère s'appelait Hanayo° Otori, elle fêtait ses 20 ans quand ma jumelle et moi sommes nés._ _Nous avons vu le jour le 6 mars vers 21 heures sans que maman n'ait eu recours à une césarienne. Trois heures plutôt elle terminait sa journée de travail dans un magasin de vêtements et jouets pour bébés et enfants. Les seules visites que notre mère recevait à l'hôpital étaient celles de Grand-mère et de ses amis. Jamais de notre père. Quand nous fumes plus grands ma petite sœur et moi nous avons apprit que Grand-mère vit avec nous car elle détestait les maisons de repos et qu'elle était en parfaite santé pour vivre avec sa fille et ses petits-enfants._

 _Pour des faux jumeaux, Maman nous avait expliqué qu'il était très étrange que nous soyons aussi identiques que des vrais! Hiroko°° et moi avons hérité des yeux brun-or de notre mère pour des cheveux couleur argent qui nous vient de notre père. Ce père dont nous ignorions tout..._

 _Maman était une magnifique femme avec ses cheveux roses fuchsia qu'elle laissait cascader librement dans son dos._

 _Grand-mère s'appelait Yamiko°°° car elle est née alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors, un soir d'hiver!_

 _N'étant pas riches, Maman et Grand-mère travaillaient afin de s'assurer que jamais Hiroko et moi ne manquions de rien. Sans jamais nous gâter à l'excès, elles nous apprirent à être généreux et reconnaissants à la vie._

 _Alors que nous nous rendions à l'école pour notre première journée, la vie d'Hiroko allait changer. En bien ou en mal? Je l'ignorais._

 _Mais à nos 3 ans sans le savoir la vie d'Hiroko allait changer. Sur le chemin de l'école, je me rappellerai toujours d'avoir posé une question à Maman:_

-Maman? Pourquoi on n'a pas de photos de papa?

 _Sans savoir pourquoi maman s'était raidie en serrant un peu plus nos mains dans les siennes. Son visage pâle était devenu un peu plus blanc, presque livide._

 _Malgré la douleur que nous ressentions, ma sœur avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui poser une autre question:_

-Papa n'aimait pas être pris en photo? lui avait-elle demandé, curieuse.

 _Maman avait reprit un peu des couleurs en entendant ma question._

-O…Oui, c'est ça. nous avait-elle sourit d'un sourire qui me semblait faux. Votre père était quelqu'un de très timide en public, vous savez.

 _La réponse de notre mère ne me semblait pas totalement vraie. Mais pour ne pas l'ennuyer, je lui avais demandé si c'est elle ou Grand-mère qui viendrait nous rechercher à la fin des cours. Je voyais bien que ma sœur était intriguée._

 _Tout comme elle, je ne comprenais pas la réponse de Maman. Pourquoi papa n'aimait-il pas être pris en photo? Cachait-il quelque chose à Maman et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous faire souffrir? C'était très étrange._

 _Alors que nous attendions notre tour pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur pour être inscrits, Monsieur Hagane est arrivé peu de temps après nous, un sparadrap sur la joue droite._

 _J'aimais beaucoup Monsieur Hagane car c'est lui qui nous gardait ma jumelle et moi lorsque Maman et Grand-mère travaillaient tard._

 _Maman et Monsieur Hagane se connaissaient depuis des années car ils étaient voisins et meilleurs amis. Ayant remarqué le pansement sur la joue du père de Gingka (qui n'était encore qu'un bébé) ma sœur avait quitté sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui, dans un état second, pour ensuite poser sa main gauche sur la joue de l'adulte._

 _Et sous les yeux écarquillés de Maman, de son ami et du mien une lueur bleue a émané de la paume de ma soeur pour ensuite recouvrir la joue de Monsieur Hagane pour s'éteindre moins d'une minute plus tard._

-Hiroko? l'avait appelé Maman. Est-ce que tout va bien?

 _Battant des paupières, ma sœur avait reprit ses esprits. Lorsque Maman et Monsieur Hagane lui ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, Hiroko leur a avoué ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _S'étant levé, Maman avait prit Hiroko dans ses bras, s'excusant auprès de son meilleur ami. De retour à la maison à la plus grande surprise de Grand-mère qui avait demandé à Maman si tout allait bien, ce que Maman confirma tout en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé après avoir couché ma soeur qui s'était endormie en chemin._

-C'est étrange, très étrange. avait murmuré Grand-mère, réfléchissant.

-Il ne faut pas appeler le médecin, Mamie? lui avais-je demandé, inquiet.

 _Grand-mère était assise dans le canapé, moi sur ses genoux, mes bras autour de son cou, la tête posée contre son sein. Sans m'en rendre compte, je jouais avec une mèche poivre et sel de ses cheveux._

-Mais oui! s'était exclamée Grand-mère, ravie. Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'avais cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

-Que veux-tu dire maman? lui avait demandé Maman, ne comprenant pas.

-C'est normal, ma chérie. avait sourit Grand-mère. ''Tu sais qui'' avait ce même pouvoir! Hikoro est une Guérisseuse!

-Une Guérisseuse? lui avais-je demandé, curieux. Et qui c'est ''Tu sais qui''?

 _Grand-mère m'avait expliqué ce que c'était d'être 'Guérisseuse', mais jamais elle n'avait répondu à ma deuxième question. Quoiqu'il en soit ce jour-là j'étais prêt à défendre ma petite sœur contre toutes les personnes qui oseraient se moquer d'elle. Mon cœur battait de détermination. Je m'en étais fait la promesse._

 _Promesse que je pensais tenir malgré mon jeune âge..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Et oui, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Le premier changement visible dans ce chapitre est le pouvoir d'Hiroko! Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que celui que je lui avais donné à la base est beaucoup trop effrayant pour une enfant qui le découvre pour la première fois! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**

°'Prénom signifiant ''Fleur du monde''

°°'Prénom signifiant ''Enfant généreuse''

°°°Prénom signifiant ''Enfant des ténèbres''


	3. L'accident

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Eh ben! C'est la foule! Allez, je vais pas vous faire poiroter plus longtemps, voici le 3ème chapitre!  
**

Chapitre 3: L'accident

 _Le lendemain de la découverte du don de ma jumelle, je lui avais expliqué qu'elle avait le pouvoir de guérir les gens comme une Fée...Ce qui avait fait sourire Hiroko qui adorait ces petits êtres de légendes._

 _Pendant l'année qui avait suivit la découverte du pouvoir d'Hiroko nous avions pu avoir une vie scolaire normale. Heureusement que l'école pour jeunes enfants se trouvait à même le village... à savoir Koma._

 _De la maison il ne fallait que 10 minutes de marche pour arriver à l'école à pieds. Grand-mère avait bien précisé à la directrice la "particularité" de ma sœur. Mais étrangement son pouvoirs ne se manifestait que très rarement comme s'il avait compris qu'il devait resté caché._

 _Alors que nous avions presque 5 ans notre institutrice s'était adressée à toute la classe afin de savoir si on était d'accord pour organiser un petit spectacle de chant pour la fête des pères. Tout le monde avait été enchanté par l'idée sauf ma petite sœur et moi._

 _On avait demandé à notre institutrice, pendant la récré, qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait chanter étant donné qu'on n'a jamais rencontrés notre père._

-Et pourquoi vous ne chanteriez pas "Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer"? nous avait-elle demandé avec un grand sourire. C'est de Calogero, un grand chanteur.

 _Elle nous avait donné deux feuilles de papier où étaient inscrites les paroles de la chanson plus le cd._

-Merci Mlle! l'avons-nous remercié Hiroko et moi.

-Comme je l'ai expliqué en classe pour ceux qui voudront répéter en classe et ceux qui veulent répéter chez eux le peuvent. N'oubliez pas que c'est pour le 17 juin!

 _Sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison nous avons expliqué le projet de notre institutrice à Grand-mère qui s'était montré plutôt enchantée._

-Pourquoi pas? nous avait-elle sourit d'un sourire encourageant. Après tout c'est comme si vous lui envoyez une lettre à son attention.

 _En arrivant à la maison ma jumelle et moi avions retirés nos chaussures pour enfilés nos pantoufles puis rangés nos cartables à leurs places._

 _Je m'étais dirigé vers la cuisine alors qu'Hiroko se rendait au salon avec Grand-mère. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte car même si je ne suis pas curieux, j'aime entendre Grand-mère et Petite Sœur discuter. Tout en préparant quelques pâtisseries rapides dont ma sœur, Grand-mère et moi sont friands. Leurs noms? Ce sont des Daifukus!_

-Dis Mamie? Est-ce que Maman a des frères et sœurs? avait demandé Hiroko.

 _C'était une question qu'on n'arrêtait de se poser Hiroko et moi. Car dans les albums ou sur les photos il n'y avait que des photos de nous 4 et quelque unes de Grand-père avec Mamie et Maman bébé._

-Hélas non, ma chérie. Ta maman est mon seul enfant. avait soupiré de tristesse Grand-mère. Pourquoi cette question?

-Oh, par curiosité! avait sourit Hiroko. Sinon puis-je t'aider dans ton tricot? J'ai presque fini l'écharpe de Niisan!

 _Grand-mère avait accepté avec plaisir. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait j'avais mal à la tête et des frissons depuis le cours de gym à l'école._

 _Je n'avais pas vu que je tombais en arrière…Comme j'avais perdu connaissance._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque j'avais repris mes esprits, j'avais découvert Maman assisse à côté de moi, épongeant mon front. En essayant de me relever Maman m'avait recouché et remonté la couverture sur moi._

-Restes couché, mon chéri. m'avait-elle recommandé. Tu as attrapé la grippe.

 _Pendant 15 jours j'avais du rester à la maison. Hiroko m'amenait et m'expliquait les leçons et devoirs que l'institutrice nous avait donnés. Ma jumelle avait tenté de me soigner avec son pouvoir, mais rien à faire._

-J'ai hâte que tu guérisses, grand frère! avait boudé Hiroko. J'en ai marre que toutes les filles me demandent quand tu vas revenir! Il parait qu'avec Hyoma et les autres garçons de la classe tu fais partie d'un classement pour savoir qui est le plus beau garçon de la classe!

 _J'avais rougi, gêné, en imaginant un tel classement..._

 _Une fois guéri Grand-mère, Maman et Hiroko m'avaient offert un cadeau dont elles savaient que ça me plairait (nous fêtions nos 6 ans):_

 _Grand-mère m'avait offert un lanceur et une boîte de rangement que j'avais mis à mon avant-bras gauche._

 _Maman et Hiroko m'avaient acheté_ _Earth_ _ _Eagle__ _145WD_ _, une toupie de type Équilibre. J'avais décidé de le baptisé Eagle car j'adorai (adore toujours) les aigles!_

 _Je me souviens avoir offert à Hiroko un bracelet et sa chaîne en argent où pendaient un aigle, un cygne et un scorpion. De Maman et Grand-mère ma jumelle avait reçu des nouveaux vêtements._

 _C'étaient les plus beaux cadeaux qu'on pouvait rêver!_

 _Le jour du spectacle était arrivé très vite. Le 20_ _ème_ _élève (de notre classe) à monter sur scène était Hyoma, un petit garçon aux grands yeux bleu foncé et aux cheveux blancs avec une nuance de violet qui fait tourner la tête à toutes les filles de notre classe et je voyais bien qu'Hiroko le trouvait aussi mignon._

 _Elle se comportait presque comme toutes les filles de notre classe…Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais!_

 _Il était habillé d'un kimono bleu faisant ressentir ses yeux alors que sa ceinture était de la même couleur que ses cheveux._

-Bonsoir, je vais vous chanter "Mon vieux" de Daniel Guichard. avait-il sourit, les joues légèrement rouges de gêne.

 _Le public l'avait applaudit quelques instants puis le professeur de musique commença à donner ses instructions aux élèves plus âgés qui commencèrent à jouer. Hyoma approcha le micro à ses lèvres et, d'une voix hésitante, avait commencé à chanter:_

Hyoma: **Dans son vieux pardessus râpé  
Il s'en allait l'hiver, l'été  
Dans le petit matin frileux  
Mon vieux  
**

 _D'après la maîtresse son père était barman en ville dans une boite de nuit._ **  
** _Je savais qu'Hyoma était inquiet pour son père._

Hyoma: **Y' avait qu'un dimanche par semaine  
Les autres jours c'était la graine  
Qu'il allait gagner comme on peut  
Mon vieux  
**

 _Maman avait rencontré le père d'Hyoma une seule fois en ville, elle nous avait dit que c'était un homme pas très bavard, mais aimable. Et que dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire beaucoup de tristesse._

 _Mais que quand on lui parlait de Hyoma ses yeux brillent de bonheur, de tendresse et d'Amour._ **  
**

Hyoma: **L'été on allait voir la mer  
Tu vois? C'était pas la misère  
C'était pas non plus le Paradis  
Hé ouais tant pis  
**

 _Je m'étais toujours demandé comment son papa faisait pour partir à la mer chaque été._

 _Je me rappelle que je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois chez Hyoma pour lui apporter des devoirs car il ne s'était pas présenté pendant trois jours à l'école._

 _La sensation de vide m'avait sauté tout de suite aux yeux quand j'étais entré._ **  
**

Hyoma: **Dans son vieux pardessus râpé  
Il a pris pendant des années  
Le même autobus de banlieue  
Mon vieux  
**

 _Un jour, en prenant notre courage à deux mains, Hiroko et moi, nous avions posé une question à Hyoma._

 _Notre question était pourquoi on n'avait jamais vu sa maman._ **  
**

Hyoma: **Le soir en rentrant du boulot  
Il s'asseyait sans dire un mot  
Il était du genre silencieux  
Mon vieux  
**

 _Hyoma nous avait répondu que sa mère les avait quittés, son père et lui, peu de temps après sa naissance car elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfants. Ce qui nous avait beaucoup choqué._

 _Comment une femme ne souhaitait-elle pas être mère?_

Hyoma: **Les dimanches étaient monotones  
On ne recevait jamais personne  
Ça ne le rendait pas malheureux  
Je crois, mon vieux  
**

 _Il nous avait fait promettre qu'il ne fallait jamais en parler devant son père car il se mettait très en colère et qu'il pouvait se montrer très violent. Ce que nous avons promis._

Hyoma: **Dans son vieux pardessus râpé  
Les jours de paye quand il rentrait  
On l'entendait gueuler un peu  
Mon vieux  
**

 _Je me rappelle d'avoir regardé dans le public les parents présent et avais remarqué_ _un regard du même bleu que celui d'Hyoma._ **  
**

 _Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux couleur sépia coupés très courts. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était le papa d'Hyoma._

Hyoma: **Moi, j'connaissais la chanson*  
Tout y passait, bourgeois, patrons,  
La gauche, la droite, même le bon Dieu  
Avec mon vieux  
**

 _Il regardait Hyoma avec dans les yeux une lueur de tristesse mêlée de tendresse._

 _J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment en ce moment même._

Hyoma: **Chez nous y' avait pas la télé  
C'est dehors que j'allais chercher  
Pendant quelques heures l'évasion  
Je sais c'est bête**** **  
**

 _Pauvre Hyoma._

 _Tout comme Hiroko et moi, Hyoma avait grandi avec un seul parent._

Hyoma: **Dire que j'ai passé des années  
A côté de lui sans le regarder  
On a à peine ouvert les yeux  
Nous deux  
**

 _En sentant la main de ma jumelle prendre les mains, j'avais sursauté de surprise. Ayant tourné la tête dans sa direction, elle avait baissé les yeux vers mes mains. Naturellement,je l'avais imité._

Hyoma: **J' aurais pu c'était pas malin  
Faire avec lui un bout d' chemin  
Ça l' aurait peut-être rendu heureux  
Mon vieux  
**

 _Les mains d'Hiroko luisaient doucement, signe qu'elle utlisait son pouvoir. Lorsque j'ai pu récupérer mes mains, j'avais pu constater qu'elles étaient nettes. J'avais du me blesser les mains en serrant les poings_

Hyoma: **Mais quand on a juste 6 ans***** **  
On n' a pas le cœur assez grand  
Pour y loger toutes ces choses là  
Tu vois?  
**

-Ça va bientôt être à nous. m'avait chuchoté Hiroko d'une voix tremblante.

 _J'avais acquiescé de la tête, moi aussi, j'avais la trouille de me retrouver face aux habitants de notre village!_

Hyoma: **Maintenant qu'il est loin d'ici  
En pensant à tout ça, j' me dis  
J'aimerais bien qu'il soit près de moi  
Papa…**

 _Quand les dernières notes s'éteignirent Hyoma avait quitté la scène après avoir remercié le public puis ce fut notre tour._

 _Je me rappelle que mon cœur avait battu comme un fou malgré la présence rassurante de Maman et de Grand-mère dans le public._

 _Jetant un coup d'œil à Hiroko, j'avais deviné que ma jumelle était dans le même état que moi. Après tout ne sommes-nous pas jumeaux?_

 _Reportant mon regard vers le public, doucement j'avais porté le micro à mes lèvres…Et avais commencé à chanter:_

Moi: **Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle  
Qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie?  
Certainement pas du ciel  
**  
 _Où es-tu papa? Qui es-tu? D'où viens-tu? À cette époque Hiroko et moi avions tellement de questions à te poser!_

Hiroko: **Lui raconter mon enfance  
Son absence  
Tous les jours  
Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure?  
**

 _Nous aimeras-tu ma sœur et moi?_

 _Comment réagiras-tu en apprenant le pouvoir de Guérison d'Hiroko?_

 _Seras-tu effrayé?_

Hiroko & Moi: **Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
A faire mes armes  
**

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais senti un regard posé sur ma jumelle et moi._

 _Du coin de l'œil, j'avais vu Hiroko acquiescer. Elle aussi avait senti qu'on nous regardait._

Hiroko & Moi: **Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

 _En regardant dans le public, il nous avait été impossible de dire qui était la personne qui nous regardait._ **  
**

Hiroko & Moi: **Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
Manquer d'Amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement…  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

 _en reportant notre attention vers le public, Hiroko et moi avions vu Maman essuyer une larme sur sa joue alors que Grand-mère nous filmait._

 _Qu'avais-tu Maman? Pourquoi pleurais-tu?_

 _J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment…_

Hiroko: **Je vous dirais simplement  
Qu'à part ça  
Tout va bien  
A part d'un père  
Je ne manque de rien  
**

 _Ma sœur et moi souhaitons tellement connaître notre père. Savoir pourquoi il n'était pas resté auprès de Maman alors qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte._

Tsubasa: **Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui l'entoure  
**

 _Je l'imaginais grand, les cheveux courts de la même couleur argenté que nos cheveux à Hiroko et moi, les yeux violets._

 _Dans mes rêves je l'imaginais qu'il frapperait à la maison, ouvrant la porte en grand, courant vers Maman qu'il prendrait dans ses bras, lui demandant de lui pardonner._

 _Maman lui aurait pardonner. Papa lui aurait demandé de l'épouser pour ensuite embrasser Maman après qu'elle lui ait donné une réponse positive, émue aux larmes, et ils se seraient embrassés sous les applaudissements de Grand-mère, Hiroko et moi._

 _Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

 _Le rêve de tout enfant qui a grandit sans père._

Hiroko & Moi: **Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
A faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu'je n'arrête pas d'y penser.  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

 _Papa…Es-tu heureux là-bas en Arabie sans Maman?_

 _Ou bien es-tu triste? As-tu quitté Maman parce que tu étais déjà marié?_

 _Ou parce que la différence d'âge entre vous était trop grande que tu as eu peur?_ **  
**

Hiroko & Moi: **Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
Manquer d'Amour  
N'est ce pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer.**

 _Je me rappelle qu'un soir Hiroko et moi avions demandé à Grand-mère d'où venait papa puisque aucun japonais n'a la peau_ _hâlée_ _, presque couleur caramel. Elle nous avait répondit que dans nos veines coule du sang musulman:_

 _L'Arabie Saoudite._

-C'est de là-bas que vient votre père, mes petits! nous avait-elle sourit.

Hiroko & Moi: **Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
Manquer d'un père  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement…**

 **Je pouvais lui manquer.**

 _A la fin de la chanson, j'avais pris la main de ma sœur et ensemble nous avions souris et salués en nous inclinant devant le public pour le remercier._

 _En quittant la scène la maîtresse et les autres élèves nous avaient applaudis, nous félicitant de notre courage._

-Bravo les Jumeaux, vous avez bien chantés. nous avait félicité Hyoma en tendant un petit bouquet de fleurs à ma jumelle.

-Toi aussi Hyoma, tu as très bien chanté! avait sourit Hiroko.

 _Six mois passèrent depuis le spectacle pour la fête des pères, nous étions samedi. Dans la matinée ma sœur et moi étions partis nous promenés, puis vers midi Monsieur Hagane nous avait invité à dîner chez lui. Ce n'était que vers 14 heures que nous avions quitté son domicile pour le notre où Grand-mère préparait du thé alors que maman tapait sur sa vieille machine à écrire au salon._

 _Hiroko s'était dirigée vers Maman pendant que moi, je rangeais nos sacs. Me rendant au salon j'avais vu que ma sœur s'était assisse en face de maman, ses coudes posés sur la table, ses mains soutenant son visage._

-Vous partez Grand-mère et toi? avait-elle demandé, curieuse.

-Oui. avait répondu notre mère en levant un œil qu'elle posa sur Hiroko. Grand-mère et moi avions remarqués qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses notamment qu'il n'avait plus de thé au jasmin pour ton frère et ta tisane préférée.

-On peut vous accompagner maman? lui avais-je demandé, voulant les accompagnées.

-Avec plaisir. avait sourit Maman. Allez vous lavez les dents, nous partons dans dix minutes avec la voiture!

 _Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Maman conduisait, mais Koma ne possède de magasins de grande surface, ce qui oblige les habitants à quitter le village pour la ville de Bey-City._

-Super! Merci, Maman!

 _Une heure plus tard Maman, Grand-mère, ma petite sœur et moi-même étions au magasin. Du haut de nos presque 7 ans, c'était la première fois que nous entrions dans un magasin aussi grand!_

 _Grand-mère m'avait fait la surprise de glisser dans le caddie un nouveau matériel de soin pour ma toupie! Car celui que j'avais en ma possession était presque à sec!_

 _Arrivés à la caisse, nous avons aidé Grand-mère à décharger le caddie pendant que Maman prenait des nouvelles du caissier. Vingt minutes plus tard Hiroko et moi étions de retour dans la voiture, épuisés, mais heureux de cette sortie._

 _Pendant notre promenade matinale, je m'étais entraîné pour qu'Eagle apprenne des attaques se basant sur les aigles car j'aime beaucoup ces oiseaux qu'on appelle les Roi du Ciel!_

 _Hiroko n'aime guère jouer au Beyblade, mais elle m'encourageait lorsque je perdais espoir._

 _Le retour à Koma aurait dut se passer sans le moindre incident. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que j'allais apprendre qu'un camion-citerne ivre et roulant trop vite avait heurté de plein fouet la voiture de Maman._

 _Suite à la violence de l'impact Grand-mère est décédée assez rapidement, mais pas Maman qui perdit la vie suite à une importante hémorragie interne au cerveau._

 _Ni Hiroko ni moi ne gardons de souvenirs précis de ce jour car nous étions profondément endormis, mais tout ce remue-ménage (à défaut du véritable terme) ne nous avait pas laissé indemnes..._

 _Ce n'est que plus tard que j'allais prendre conscience de la gravité de nos blessures et des décès de Maman et Grand-mère..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre où vous avez pu voir Hyoma? Ah,oui, petite précision! Pour moi, Hyoma et Tsubasa et Hiroko ont le même âge, Gingka est de trois ans plus jeune qu'eux! Ce qui n'empêche pas Hyoma et Gingka a être les meilleurs amis du monde!  
**

*Étant fils unique, je vois mal Hyoma chanter "On connaissait la chanson"

**A six ans, je pense qu'Hyoma était assez grand pour comprendre la signification du mot ''Con'', alors autant employé un mot qui ne sonne pas comme une insulte!

***''Quinze ans'' est le vrai âge chanté, mais vous l'aurez compris, j'ai modifié exprès quelques paroles!


	4. L'adoption

**Note de l'auteure: Bon sang! Je ne sais si je dois pleurer de rage ou de soulagement car j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose! Mais quoi?! Enfin, le principal est que ce chapitre est terminé! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 4: L'adoption

 _Des bruits étranges et aigus m'avaient tiré de mon sommeil. Après avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux, j'avais pu découvrir que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital à demi-plongée dans le noir. J'avais voulu prendre la parole tout en essayant de me redresser, mais quelque chose dans ma gorge m'empêchait d'articuler et mes jambes refusaient d'obéir!_

-Tu es réveillé, petit?

 _Surpris, j'avais tourné la tête vers la voix pour découvrir un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche. Après avoir acquiescé, le médecin m'avait retiré le tuyau d'oxygène qui m'obstruait la gorge pour après m'apporter un verre d'eau qu'il m'avait aidé à boire._

 _Je me rappelle que très vaguement des questions que le médecin a put me poser, mais la douleur que j'avais ressenti dans tout mon corps m'apparaissait insupportable. Cependant, jamais je n'ai pas pu oublier la lueur de peine dans les iris du médecin lorsqu'il m'apprit la mort de Maman et de Grand-mère!_

 _Si la douleur de mon corps était insupportable, celle de mon cœur l'avait largement dépassé, je m'étais mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsque je m'étais souvenu que le médecin n'avait pas fait mention de ma sœur._

-Et...Hiroko? avais-je sangloté. Ma petite sœur? Où est-elle? Où est ma jumelle!

 _Se saisissant de feuilles de papiers, le médecin y avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil avant de me répondre:_

-Ta sœur se trouve dans une autre chambre. Cependant contrairement à toi, petit, elle n'a pas encore manifesté de signes de réveil.

 _À l'époque, j'aurais été incapable de dire si j'étais rassuré de savoir l'autre partie de mon âme profondément endormie ou si je devais me sentir inquiet et terrifié. Le médecin m'avait demandé si j'avais de la famille, mais j'avais du lui expliquer que non, que Maman était fille unique et que Grand-mère était veuve depuis des années._

 _Durant toute mon séjour à l'hôpital, je n'ai fais que pleurer, refusant de m'alimenter tellement j'avais l'impression d'être devenu une boule de douleur et de larmes. Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Hiroko allait-elle se réveiller un jour?_

 _Ces questions me hantaient nuits et jours...jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai rencontré l'homme qui allait devenir mon Grand-père de cœur!_

 _Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où j'avais refusé de réaliser mes exercices de rééducation. Les médecins m'avaient certifié que les os de mes jambes étaient guéris, cependant il m'était impossible de les bouger._

 _Lorsqu'un kiné' venait me chercher pour m'amener dans la salle adaptée, je tentais tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas y aller: Mordant, griffant, pleurant, suppliant...Pourquoi je refusais d'y aller? La réponse est très simple à deviner:_

 _Hiroko._

 _Je refusais de laisser ma sœur toute seule dans son immense chambre, mais ça, les adultes ne l'avaient pas compris. Pourquoi refusaient-ils d'admettre qu'il est déchirant de séparer une paire de jumeaux, même fausse?_

 _C'est durant l'une de ces séances que j'appris que j'étais différent des autres garçon de mon âge. Alors que le kiné' tentait de me faire comprendre l'importance des exercices, je me rappelle avoir fait pivoter le fauteuil et le faire rouler le plus vite possible vers la porte. Porte que j'aurais pu me prendre en pleine poire si un étrange phénomène ne s'était pas produit!_

 _Étonné, je m'étais retrouvé dans le couloir. J'avais bien constaté de visu que la porte était fermée. Mais comment avais-je pu sortir de la pièce sans avoir touché la poignée? En m'avançant vers la porte j'avais voulu poser ma main sur le bois quand je compris._

 _Ma main était passée à travers le bois! N'importe qui aurait eu peur en découvrant ce phénomène, mais pas moi. En la retirant, j'avais compris que mon pouvoir venait de se manifester pour la première fois._

 _Si Hiroko savait guérir, moi mon pouvoir était l'intangibilité. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu le kiné sortir et me ramener à ma chambre, me couchant dans mon lit, le visage livide._

 _Ce n'est que lorsque des coups avaient retentis que j'avais pris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. Ayant donné mon accord à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer, j'avais été très surpris de découvrir un vieux monsieur, mais pas n'importe quel vieux Monsieur!_

 _Cet homme était Monsieur Yukito Kido*, le directeur de la WBBA, une organisation si secrète que personne ne sait ce qu'elle renferme dans ses locaux!_

 _Imaginez ma surprise lorsque Monsieur Kido m'avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait nous adopter ma sœur et moi!_

 _Pendant de longues heures il m'avait expliqué qu'il était un très vieil ami de Grand-mère, que la Vie les avait fait se perdre de vue, mais en apprenant sa mort, celle de Maman et notre hospitalisation à Hiroko et moi, il souhaitait nous offrir une famille._

-Vous garderez votre nom de famille, jamais je ne vous forgerais à porter mon nom. Avait-il sourit d'un sourire tendre, presque paternel. J'ai été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure et, crois-moi, si je te dis que l'idée d'élever des enfants avec des pouvoirs ne me fait pas peur.

 _Avait-il lu ma méfiance dans mon regard? Quoiqu'il en soit Monsieur Kido m'avait juré que ses intentions étaient honnêtes et droites, qu'il était simplement un vieil homme en mal d'enfants qui ne s'était jamais marié puisque son travail de directeur lui prenait beaucoup de temps._

-Si j'accepte que vous nous adoptiez Koko et moi, devrions-nous quitter Koma? avais-je demandé.

-Oui, mon petit. avait acquiescé Monsieur Kido.

 _Quitter Koma m'était douloureux, mais avais-je le choix? Si j'acceptais la proposition je pouvais rendre visite à Koko aussi souvent que je le souhaitais, mais si je refusais je deviendrais une pupille de l'État et il y avait de fortes chances pour que ma sœur et moi soyons séparés._

 _Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux que je n'avais pas remarqué avoir fermés, j'avais regardé Monsieur Kido droit dans les yeux, lui donnant ma réponse:_

-Monsieur Kido...j'accepte de devenir votre petit-fils.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Le pouvoir de Tsubasa vous plaît-il? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**

*Petit clin d'œil au manga et animé ''Saint Seiya''!


	5. Rencontre avec Gingka

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon imagination et à lui faire comprendre que je n'arriverai JAMAIS à écrire un chapitre sur l'entraînement de Tsubasa pour devenir espion! J'espère, malgré tout, que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **PS: Mon imagination débordante a donné naissance à une fiction sur Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes sous le nom de « Les frères Tsukishiro »!**

Chapitre 5: Rencontre avec Gingka

 _Neuf années se sont écoulées depuis que Grand-père Yukito nous a adopté Hiroko et moi. Ma sœur ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, mais avec l'accord de Grand-père les médecins l'ont placé en hypothermie profonde. Ce procédé permet de freiner son développement cellulaire._

 _Très vite les médecins se sont rendus compte que quelque chose clochait. Après trois mois d'examens, le verdict est tombé. Personne à part Grand-père Yukito et Ren ne le sait._

 _Ces neuf années m'ont permit d'apprendre à mieux connaître et a aimé Grand-père Yukito tout comme je fis la rencontre de Ren et celle, beaucoup plus tard, d'Aquila un jour où je m'entraînais au Beyblade dans la foret. Il n'était qu'un oisillon, mais après avoir abattu l'arbre où se trouvait son nid je l'ai pris avec moi, m'en occupant avec beaucoup de sérieux et de plaisir...le tout secondé par Grand-père!_

 _Le cri d'Aquilla me fait revenir au temps présent. Baissant les yeux, je vois un jeune garçon plus jeune que moi au pied de la rivière. Je le reconnais, même si neuf ans sont passés. Tu es très reconnaissable, Gignka._

-Ok. prend-t-il la parole en sortant sa toupie. Voilà un combat de remporté, au suivant! Je compte sur toi pour préserver tes forces.

 _En plissant un peu plus des yeux, j'aperçois sa toupie. Il s'agit de Pegasus. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il l'ait en sa possession alors qu'elle appartenait à son père? Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Ryô?_

-On a besoin de plus de points pour rejoindre l'Ultime Bataille. Arrêter Ryuga.

 _Ryuga…Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Où l'ai-je entendu la dernière fois? Je réfléchis quelques secondes quand le visage du prénommé Ryuga et les renseignements que Ren m'a remit sur lui me reviennent à l'esprit. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux l'arrêter, Gingka._

 _De même que tu souhaites déjouer les plans de l'organisation de la Nébuleuse Noire. Ton courage est admirable, mais fais attention. La route pour atteindre la Nébuleuse Noire n'est pas simple et cache pas mal de pièges qu'il te faudra relever._

 _Des bruits de pas me font tourner la tête vers la gauche où je vois la bande des frères Kumade courir vers Gingka. Ils sont au nombre de dix._

-Tu es Gingka, pas vrai? demande l'un des garçons.

-Et tu as gagné beaucoup de points dans pleins de différents tournois, c'est bien ça? lui demande un deuxième.

-Écoute, nous aussi, on voudrait participer à l'Ultime Bataille! explique un troisième.

-Alors on va avoir besoin de tes points, mec. s'exclame un quatrième.

-Des chasseurs de points, hein? s'exprime Gingka. Ça me rappelle quelques uns de mes vieux amis.

 _Je comprends à qui tu fais allusion, Gingka. Tu parles de Kyoya Tategami, ex-chef des Chasseurs de Têtes et de Benkei Hanawa. Il est étonnant que tu sois amis avec eux, même si je soupçonne Kyoya de rester fidèle à lui-même._

-Être un voleur n'apporte que le déshonneur. reprend-il la parole. Allez vous battre au Tournoi et gagnez vos propres points!

 _Tu as parfaitement raison, Gingka. Le Beyblade est un jeu et pour remporter des points, il faut les obtenir à la loyale._

-Arrête de blablader et répares-toi au combat! réplique le premier garçon.

 _Ils s'arment tous de leurs lanceurs. Ainsi dont ils défient quand même Gingka?_

-Bon, d'accord! Accepte Gingka avec le sourire. Je vais me battre. Contre vous. Mais je crois que vous allez vraiment le regretter!

 _Gingka place Pegasus sur son lanceur, sérieusement. Après tout il n'est pas le fils du meilleur ami de ma défunte mère pour rien._

-On va bien voir! lui répond le même garçon que tout à l'heure. Trois, deux, un!

-HYPER VITESSE! crient-ils tous ensemble en lançant leurs toupies.

 _À peine Pegasus touche-t-il le sol qu'il fonce vers ses adversaires, les balayant très facilement. Le contact entre les toupies crée de fines étincelles que j'aperçois et entends très bien de ma place_ * _._

-Il est vraiment fort, ce mec!

-Mais on est à dix contre un!

-Ouais t'as raison, un pour tous et tous pour un! s'exclame le quatrième garçon. On y retourne!

-Pitié…Ne me dites pas que vous en voulez encore? demande Gingka, démoralisé.

 _Un petit sourire amusé vient étirer mes lèvres. Pauvre Gingka, je te plaindrais presque si je ne te connaissais pas._

-Attends un peu. lui répond le Bleydeur aux lunettes de pilote. Vous allez tous me donner votre force. Mettez-vous en formation!

 _La toupie du Bleydeur aux lunettes de pilote se retrouve entourée par les neuf autres. Voyons voir quel est leur plan d'attaque…_

-Attaque spéciale: Assaut Dansant!**

 _Les dix toupies se dirigent vers Pegasus. Ce n'est pas très loyal, tout ça…_

-On va te rétamer!

 _En reportant mon regard vers Gingka, je le vois sourire, ravi qu'il ait plus de piments dans le match._

-Je ne crois pas. Pegasus!

 _Aquila crie, détournant l'attention de Gingka et de ses adversaires. Levant les yeux tout en se les protégeant de son avant-bras, Gingka vit mon ami. À mon tour de m'amuser un peu!_

 _Sautant par-dessus les branches du sapin, j'active mon don afin d'éviter de me blesser, je me retrouve à la même hauteur qu'Aquila. Je lance ma toupie en criant "Hyper vitesse"._

 _À peine ma toupie touche-t-elle le sol qu'elle se débarrasse sans problèmes des toupies adverses. Désactivant mon don je retombe sur mes deux pieds dans la petite rivière, créant une petite éclaboussure, yeux clos. Ma queue de cheval basse retombe doucement dans mon dos._

 _Tournant la tête vers Gingka, j'ouvre. Inutile de regarder où vont atterir les toupies adversaires que je les entends tomber à l'eau tout autour de moi, mais je reste immobile._

 _Voyant Eagle s'élancer vers moi, je la récupère de la main droite sans la moindre difficulté._

-Mais qui t'as permis de faire ça? me demande le Bleydeur aux lunettes de pilote, en colère.

-Vous êtes disqualifiés en tant que Bleydeurs. prend-je calmement la parole. À la prochaine.

-C'est ça, n'importe quoi!

 _Portant deux doigts à ma bouche, je siffle légèrement. Aquila fait semblant d'attaquer la bande des frères Kumade qui prennent la fuite._

-Ça va, tu n'as rien? demande-je à Gingka.

-Ça va! me répond Gingka. Je te remercie. Mais j'aurais pu m'occuper de ces gars-là, moi-même!

 _Il ne m'a pas reconnu. Tant mieux. Sortant de ma poche gauche mon compteur de points, je le montre à Gingka. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Une fois mes nouveaux points collectés, je range mon compteur._

-J'ai obtenu ce que je cherchais. lui explique-je.

 _Sautant légèrement, je me retrouve à sa gauche sur la terre ferme._

-Maintenant, j'ai presque assez de points pour être qualifié, Gingka Hagane. dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Quoi, tu connais mon nom?

-Bien sûr que je le connais. souris-je. Et ce n'est pas tout, je connais aussi ton véritable but.

-Oh.

 _Ce mot est le seul que Gingka prononce car il est vrai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un connaisse ses motivations._

-Gingka Hagane, je m'appelle Tsubasa. me présente-je, yeux clos.

-Oh, euh…

-Et je te présente aussi mon partenaire. continue-je en lui montrant ma toupie. Son nom est Earth Eagle, c'est la constellation de l'Aigle. Il n'est pas toujours facile à maîtriser, mais il est extrêmement fiable.

 _Après avoir rangé Eagle dans ma poche, mon ami ailé se manifeste par un petit cri. Aquila…tu as raison. Même si Gingka ne se souvient pas de moi car il était trop petit, je suis ravi de le revoir après toutes ces années._

 _Ayant récupérer mon sac, je suis sur le point de quitter la forêt quand Gingka me rejoint en silence. Depuis que nous avons quitté la forêt, Gingka et moi marchons côte à côte._

-Toi aussi tu veux participer au tournoi de la ville de **… ***** , non, Gingka? lui demande-je, poliment. Il semble que nous allons au même endroit.

-Toi aussi, tu y participes? me demanda Gingka.

-Ouais. répondis-je, souriant. C'est peut-être le Destin qui nous a fait rencontrer.

 _Il est vrai que je ne pensais pas trouver Gingka ici. Même si j'en veux encore au Destin c'est grâce à lui que je connais Ren et Grand-père Yukito._

-Dans le tournoi, nous nous battrons pour la première place, mais avant on pourrait faire connaissance. Être amis?

-Ça marche! accepta Gingka.

 _C'est une bonne chose que tu ne te souviennes plus de moi, Gingka. Dans le cas contraire, tes questions, légitimes, auront rouvertes les plaies de mon cœur, à demies cicatrisées._

 _Beaucoup plus tard, nous nous séparons Gingka et moi après qu'il ait remporté notre combat, mais perdre face à Gingka n'est pas une défaite. Après tout, je lui ai promis que très bientôt nous nous reverrons._

 _Après que la silhouette de Gingka ait disparue une voiture s'arrête à mon niveau où la vitre de la portière qui me fait face s'abaisse. Tournant la tête, j'attrape le papier que je déplie, lis la missive pour ensuite rendre le papier plié en huit._

-Dites à Grand-père que j'accepte la mission.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Contentes/contents de ce nouveau chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**

*Je ne suis pas sûre que le nom de l'attaque spéciale de la bande des frères Kumade soit bien «Assaut Dansant»!

**Cher lecteurs/lectrices, je suis dans l'incapacité d'écrire le nom de la ville dans laquelle Tsubasa et Gingka se rendent car je n'ai pas compris son nom!


	6. Prince Silencieux

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'étais un chouia à sec ces dernières semaines, mais l'inspiration m'est revenue pour ce chapitre! Je ne sais plus qui parmi vous, mes chères lectrices, qui m'avez demandé si l'histoire serait vue du point de vue de Tsubasa, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Prince Silencieux

 _Depuis quand ai-je remarqué ma différence? Je suis incertain sur la réponse à donner, mais je crois que c'est depuis toujours. Plus exactement à ma naissance._

 _Au début, je ne comprenais pas d'où me venaient ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les miennes, mais par peur j'ai gardé le silence. Après tout, n'étais-je pas surnommé ''Le Prince Silencieux''?_

 _Mes parents n'étaient pas tendres avec moi, leur fils unique. Pourquoi être venu au monde, alors? Je servais plus de jouet décoratif qu'on montre aux caméras, presque un chien, que comme être humain à part entière._

 _De plus, j'avais remarqué que je ne ressemble pas à mes parents. Mon père avait les yeux gris, ma mère bleu sale, j'ai les yeux noirs abyssal. Mon père est devenu chauve à 30 ans alors que ma mère est blonde, moi, mes cheveux sont aussi blanc que de la neige._

 _Notre seul point commun? La couleur de notre peau, mais hormis ça, je ne me sentais guère proche de mes parents. Après tout n'avais-je pas été convié à une nourrice et à un précepteur dès ma naissance?_

 _''Ne pas révéler ses faiblesses à autrui.''_

 _''Être froid et digne en toutes circonstances.''_

 _''Toujours avoir le dernier mot.''_

 _''Les Ismaïl n'ont de comptes à rendre à personne''_

 _''Un_ _Ismaïl_ _n'a de leçon à recevoir de personne''_

 _Et d'autres joyeuseté que j'ai appris très jeune, que je me dois t'honorer..._

 _Excepté ma nourrice et mon précepteur personne à la maison n'a entendu ma voix. Je ne suis pas muet, mais j'ai appris très tôt qu'une parole mal formulée avait le don d'agacer mes parents qui n'hésitaient pas à me corriger à l'ancienne..._

 _Mon seul échappatoire était le Beyblade, cadeau de ma nourrice lors de mon 4ème anniversaire. Durant mes temps libres (Dieu sait que j'en ai peu) je m'entraînais et m'amusait à me perfectionner, combattant d'autres enfants de mon quartier._

 _Soit je perdais soit je gagnais, mais dans les deux cas je continuais de m'entraîner durement. Aujourd'hui, je suis connu pour avoir remporté de nombreux tournois, mais je m'ennuies car pas un seul de mes concitoyens n'est arrivé à me vaincre..._

 _Une main se posant avec force sur mon épaule me ramène à moi, mais je ne sursaute point, tournant simplement la tête vers le propriétaire de la main. Mince..._

-Messieurs, vous avez devant vous l'exemple parfait de la rébellion de mon fils unique! Dis-moi, Cygnus, de quoi parlions-nous? À moins que tu nous ais l'amabilité de nous partager ta rêverie?

 _La voix douceâtre de mon père m'informe que ce soir encore je ne pourrais échapper à une nouvelle correction si jamais je me plante alors que je peine à me remettre de celle de ce matin. Me saisissant avec élégance et calme de mon verre, je regarde les associés de mon père où il m'est impossible de lire quoique ce soit dans leur regard ou visage, mais leurs émotions négatives me donnent envie de vomir._

-Le taux du pétrole a chuté ces deux dernières années car les gens du peuple souhaitent utiliser l'énergie du soleil et du vent pour construire des panneaux photovoltaïques et des éoliennes sur le modèle européen.*

 _Portant mon verre à mes lèvres, je bois une gorgée car si la pression de la poigne de mon père s'est légèrement dé-serrée, je ne sais comment je dois prendre l'acquiescement de tous ces hommes._

-Bien joué.

 _Ce compliment, l'unique, est le murmure de ma mère à mon oreille. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, j'acquiesce faiblement pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance. Le reste de la réunion est d'un ennui total, mais fidèle à mon éducation, je ne montre rien. Rien qu'un visage lisse de tous sentiments._

 _Vingt-trois heure sonne lorsque la réunion prend fin. Soulagé, je quitte le salon pour ma chambre (après avoir salué les collègues de mon père et mes parents) où je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, mais nulle fatigue ne s'abat sur moi._

 _Comme souvent lorsque cela m'arrive, je rembobine le film de ma vie. Je peux la résumé en un mot: Triste._

 _Les seuls rayons de soleil dans ma triste vie ont été l'Amour de Isis, ma nourrice, et Marik, mon précepteur (le mari d'Isis) sans oublier ce jour où je reçu Swan en cadeau. Isis et Marik sont décédés dans un accident de voiture une semaine avant mon dixième anniversaire. Ils me manquent...terriblement...  
_

-Pauvre petit fils riche...ricane une voix derrière moi.

 _Sursautant, je quitte mon lit d'un bond pour faire face à un adolescent plus âgé que moi, se tenant assit sur le bord de ma fenêtre ouverte! Comment?!_

 _Je suis incapable de bouger car la surprise me tétanise sur place. Je tente de souder cet étrange garçon, mais j'ai la surprise de ma vie lorsque je fais face à un mur! Comment est-ce possible?! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours su sentir les émotions des autres! Mais pas ce garçon dont les émotions me sont inconnues..._

 _Secouant de la tête, je recompose mon masque de froideur:_

-Qui êtes-vous? Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer sans que les gardes ne vous ai remarqué afin de donner l'alerte?

 _L'adolescent qui me fait face a des yeux rouges, de longs cheveux noirs et est vêtu d'une étrange façon. Un peu comme les anciens Grecs._

-Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, Prince Silencieux, mais je peux t'offrir plus de puissance. Viens avec moi et tu connaîtras puissance et gloire.

 _Méfiant, je garde le silence, tentant une nouvelle fois de le sonder, mais une fois encore c'est un échec._

-Bien sûr, il te faudra quitter papa et maman car je ne supporte pas les pleurnichards...reprend le garçon face à moi. Alors Ismaïl? Que décides-tu? Souhaites-tu devenir un grand joueur de Beyblade? Ou un de ces fils à papa qui t'insupporte en général?

 _L'étrange garçon tend sa main vers moi. Mon choix est vite fait. Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde à avancer la mienne pour sceller notre accord, droit dans les yeux._

 _Je m'appelle Cygnus, j'ai 13 ans et je viens de sceller ma vie à celle du Diable._

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je devine que ce chapitre soulève des questions, mais rassurez-vous, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

 **PS: Il se peut que j'écrive un autre chapitre sur Cygnus qui racontera la découverte de son don, mais pas sur son enfance en général car j'ai confiance en votre imagination pour vous permettre d'imaginer ce qu'a été sa vie avant ce fameux soir où il a rencontré Rago! Mais je ne vous promet rien!  
**

*Ne me demandez où j'ai été chercher cette phrase, je n'en sais rien moi-même! N'étant pas fille de dignitaire de mon pays ou autre postes où on parle de l'énergie, j'ai du inventer cette phrase! Dont...Ne la prenez pas au sérieux puisque j'ignore si l'Égypte souhaite construire des éoliennes et des panneaux photovoltaïques!


End file.
